Nurse
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Hyde catches a nasty cold and Kitty makes him wait at him so she can take care of him. Hyde feels bad but Kitty makes sure she can look after her little patient. Dedicated to nannygirl! Non-romantic one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey guys! :) Hope you're all good. This is my first Kitty and Hyde one shot and it is dedicated to nannygirl. She is a really great friend and when I first started writing for the That 70s Show fandom, she supported me and encouraged me to continue on. Also her stories are _**amazing**_! So check them out if you haven't already! Enjoy the story! :D I apologize for any mistakes or OCC-ness in this one-shot.

* * *

**Nurse**

Steven Hyde was lying amongst cushions that were arranged at the side of the yellow couch that was in the Forman's sitting room. A box of tissues was thrown at his legs that were covered by a warm blue blanket and a nearly empty cold cup of tea was left on the coffee table. The theme song of _I Love Lucy _started to play causing the young man to turn his head towards the glowing television set to see that his favourite episode was on, _Job Switching._

A small smile sprung onto his lips, "Oh I love this one," he said in a hoarse voice that was not at all like his Zen tone.

Kitty walked into the room with a bright, cheery beam playing on her lips and a thermometer in hand. She walked over to her a patient, "Never knew you were a fan of _I Love Lucy_,"

"I'm not . . . really," he replied, his voice low and quiet because every time he talked it would cause his throat a lot of pain and agony.

"Then you don't mind if I turn it off?" she teased as she walked over to the TV set, her finger slowly aiming for the off button.

Hyde shrugged and tried to be Zen but his friend's mother always saw through it, "You can he leave it,"

"Alright, how's my little patient doing?" Kitty said with a grin as she walked back over to him again. She placed the back of her hand to the teen's forehead, a frown quickly replacing her cheery smile as her brows furrowed. "Steven, honey, you're running a slight fever," she admitted softly, watching him nod his head slowly.

His throat started to tickle again and before he knew it was sitting up again with his hand clenched in front of his mouth as wheezy coughs escaped his lips. Kitty patted his back in a soothing manner until his coughing fit dyed down and she helped him to lie down again.

"Would you like some chicken noodle soup or something for that cough?" she asked, her nurse and mother skills kicking in. Hyde was such a good kid and went through a lot already with not having a great mother and then she abandoned him; it really did pain her when she thought about it. Especially now when he was sick and it made her wonder what he did all those other times he was sick and was living in the Godforsaken place that wasn't a good home for a growing boy. She really wished she did something sooner.

"Mrs Forman, thank you but it's just a slight fever and a cold," Hyde replied, glancing up to look at her with a serious look on his face. "It will go away by itself in a couple of days so you can get ready for work. You might be late but they'll still have to pay you,"

"Chicken noodle soup coming right up," Kitty said, ignoring Hyde's statement and she gave him a warm smile as if to reassure him. She placed the thermometer down on the coffee table as she picked up the cold cup of tea before looking back at her foster son. "I can't go to work when I know one of my babies is at home sick," she added, reaching down to gently pinch his cheek in an affectionate manner.

"But, see, I wouldn't be at home, Mrs Forman," he explained before letting out a rasping couch and continuing, "I would be down at the Fotohut doing extra shifts and earning extra money for you,"

Kitty smiled at the gesture, "Steven, you're too sick to work. Do you really want to be coughing all over people's photos that hold precious memories?" she asked before turning on her heel and went into the kitchen. She emptied out the mug by tossing the tea in the sink before placing the mug in the sink too.

Hyde uneasily watched one of his favourite _I Love Lucy _episodes while Kitty worked away in the kitchen without hearing another protest from Hyde. Hyde really wasn't used to getting taken cared off when he was sick or even when he was at top health. Plus, it wasn't always easy for him to accept or even ask for help from Red and Kitty. They've already put a roof over his head and the least he could do was keep his head down, stay out of their way and earn money for them. So what he was doing now was killing him as bad as his horrible cold was.

Kitty wasn't going to work so she would hardly get any money for not working. And it didn't seem like Hyde would make work today but Leo would understand. He made a little mental note to work extra shifts this weekend to make it up to her, even if it meant sacrificing not seeing Kelso get hurt by falling off the water tower but Hyde had a feeling that he could see that anytime.

When Kitty entered the living room again, she was holding a tall glass of orange juice. Hyde glanced up from the nearly over episode of _I Love Lucy _when the nurse walked in and watched her set down the glass on the coffee table, which had been pulled closer to him earlier so he could reach things.

"Vitamin C is good for colds," she informed him before taking a seat on Red's chair so she could watch TV with him. "I hope you're not missing anything important in school today,"

"Hopefully Mrs Knight's surprise test that is supposed to be this week," he replied without thinking but then caught the stern but slightly warm in a way glare that he earned from his mother figure. His blue eyes widened as he tried to think of what to say to get him out of 'trouble'. "But . . . t-that would be a pity," he added, watching her lips curl upwards. He could feel his nose twitch and felt a sneeze coming on so he reached for the box of tissues and quickly held one of the tissues up to his nose.

"Mrs Knight? What do you have her for?" Kitty asked, building up a conversation. She knew it would be short because she didn't want him straining his throat to much but she wanted to see if she could tease him about skipping school.

"Geography," he replied before sneezing into his handkerchief once more before reaching for his glass of cold orange juice and took a big swig. To his surprise the smooth, delicious liquid went down his throat with ease and didn't cause him any agony.

"Hmm . . . what a convenience," she stated playfully although Hyde didn't sense her tone. Her eyes narrowed as she continued with her game, "Are you sure this pop quiz wasn't on today, making it a real, set date test thing?"

"Yes, Mrs Forman, I'm sure," Hyde told her in genuine tone. "I'd never fake sick on you and if I didn't get caught today, I would have still gone to school,"

Kitty smiled happily as her heart slightly melted at the orphan's touching statement, "You're a good boy, Steven," she admitted truthfully, making a small smile appear on his lips. "Try resting your voice unless you need anything, my little patient," she said softly and he nodded his head obediently before going back to watching the last few minutes of the episode _Job Switching_ and he tried his hardest not to laugh so it wouldn't hurt his throat. "Your soup should be ready and afterwards I'll bring you up some popsicles from the basement," Kitty told him, watching him grin gratefully before she exited.

Hyde fixed his pillows so he could sit up comfortably. He watched the short woman walk back into the room with a perfectly set tray carefully balanced in her hands, which held the steaming bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. She set the tray down on the table before picking up the yellow coloured bowl and cautiously handed it to her little patient, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, nurse," Hyde said, watching his mother figure's smile grew wider.

* * *

**A/N: **When I was ever sick I would constantly be asked if I had all my homework done for that day or if I had a test and they would never ask my younger siblings. I'm the one who under exaggerates and go to school! Anyways I'm going to stop right there before that turns into to a full blown rant. But did anyone else get an investigation when they were sick?

Also, I won't be updating anything for two from this Friday onwards. I'm going to Irish college but it's just for two weeks and I only get my phone for like two hours a day with internet, phew, so I mightn't be able to read or review or PM everyone at one time but you guys can still PM me and keep me up to date with your stories and everything, I just mightn't reply straight away.

What did you think of this story? Please review and let me know!

Peace ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
